Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable, collapsible ironing boards, and particularly to such ironing boards wherein all of the elements are interconnected and can be pivoted from a storage position to an operative position.
Ironing boards have been known and used for a multitude of years. However, most of these devices are large and bulky, require a fairly substantial storage area and are not useful to someone who travels. For example, college students, travelling businessmen and the military have a need for an ironing board which is light, compact, easily portable, yet sturdy and reliable in use. There is no known ironing board which satisfactorily meets all of these requirements.